The Elven Bow Mistress
by Saiyuki Tasuke
Summary: Athena ponders on the art of the Bowman and whether there will be anyone that truly understand its beauty. One young adventurer gives her hope. Inspired by Kal Ancalas's "Revolt of the Archers."


Title: The Elven Bow Mistress  
Authoress: Saiyuki Tasuke  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Maple Story or any of its characters. All unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**  
The Elven Bow Mistress**  
_-Saiyuki Tasuke_

It was always the same routine. She would sit at her desk and wait for an adventurer to venture into her midst and ask for a class. She would grant them their wish, if they were ready of course. They would beam, and smile as new power and ability washed their uncertainties away. Some waved and said their thanks. Others would run excitedly away to buy their new equipment and clothes leaving behind an Elven Bowmaster whose expression would sadden as each one chose their path.

They would always run amok the beautiful town of Henesys waving their newly bought bows proudly. They were determined at first. But slowly they began to lose interest. Their wooden bows seemed inferior to the iron wrought weapons of Perion and the highly formed technology of Kerning City. Even in Ellinia; magic was a wonder and even though to become a bowman magic would be used, it was limited compared to the powerful mages that Grendel commanded.

Her race of Elves who had originally brought the gift of the bow to Victoria Island was long gone. She was the last descendent and had continued the art of being a bowman, but people fascinated at first, as they always were by a new concept, they began to pass the bow onwards from their minds and considered it unimportant.

Athena longed for someone to understand the true art of the bow. She longed for someone to teach, to pass on her skills that her mother had taught her; the true grace and beauty of the arrow and bow. But was there no one?

She was startled from her thoughts as a young boy climbed up the wooden stairs of her Bowman Instructional School. His footsteps were sure-footed, his eyes golden and sharp. They shifted, studying her office until they rested on her. Athena returned the gaze calculatingly, noticing his lean build and wiry arms.

"Mistress Athena."

His voice was clear and melodious, he held no fear in his expression. Athena, needless to say was impressed. Not many beginners had the boldness to even speak to her.

"Yes?"

Her tone was stern and her expression scrutinising. She let no emotion pass her façade.

"I wish to become an archer".

His head was raised and proud. Athena's emerald eyes softened for a moment and she stood from her seat walking to an open window by her desk. She peered out of the window and beckoned the small boy towards it. He did so, his footsteps silent.

Outside a few children were playing and learning how to use the bow. One was obviously stronger than the others. They seemed to be having a competition and she was winning. The girl smiled at her friends who scowled or pouted. The runner-up sulked and walked away. His face held anger as he threw his war bow away. It hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard from Athena's office. The thin frame of the bow snapped with an agonisingly slowness and the string became awry. The girl and her friends grew silent and watched sadly as he stalked out of the school.

"Do you see them?"

He frowned, confused by her question. When she saw that he did not understand she sighed and walked back to her desk.

"Did you see that boy?"

He nodded slowly.

"They are all my students and all of them have requested much like you have to become an archer. They are determined at first, but the art of the bowman is dying. No one truly understands it. To them, it is another class, but to me… it is my life. My question to you now is, are you ready for it? There is no turning back."

The boy had his back turned to her and was silent for a moment. She let out a small gasp as he turned around. He stood straight and proud, his eyes burning with fire and steely resolve. Suddenly she knew the answer he would give.

"Add this to your book, Mistress. The true art of the Bowman; they never turn back on their words."

For the first time in many days she smiled, delighted with his clever response. She placed an arm on his shoulder and whispered the sacred words. Golden light flowed from her fingers and an invisible wind began flying. It ruffled through his chestnut locks and through the pages of the book on her desk. The boy could feel power transferring through his veins and his eyes became brighter. His hearing and eyesight was enhanced, suddenly aware of the sounds echoing outside. He realised that he could see every detail of Athena's office clearly, from the old bronze helmet on her chair to the silver bow beside the desk. It was as though a magnifying glass had been embedded in his eyes.

"You are now an archer. Do me proud and live up to that name".

The boy's expression was solemn but his eyes were warm. He looked up at her, for the first time, in awe, understanding why Athena was the most celebrated bowmaster in a century.

"Thank you."

Athena smiled as the boy hurried away with growing excitement. Perhaps hope was not lost.

And she didn't even know his name yet.


End file.
